Mystery In The USA
by puzzletime
Summary: Professor Layton and Luke set of for America to solve a mystery.But something is very wrong.Read the story to find out what happends.Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. This my first story, so tell me if I need to improve. Please. Thank you.**

Luke's POV

The boat rocked side to side. The Professor and I were going to America. I really didn't know why. I didn't bother to ask.

"Professor, why are we going to America?"

"You see Luke; I received a letter from Miss Marilyn. She is an old friend of mine. Here, you should read the letter." He handed me the letter. I opened the envelope carefully. I pulled out the piece of paper. Unfolding the letter, I saw that it was going to take a while to read.

_Dear Hershel Layton,_

_How are you doing? I have heard you solved many mysteries in London. Well I have one more for you. You see, people have been disappearing in my town. My husband is among of does that disappeared. Please, I need your help. I live in New York, New York. I will be waiting for you at the docks. That is, if you decided to come. Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Marilyn Daniels_

I still didn't understand. Mysterious disappearances? How could they disappear so fast?

"I still don't understand, Professor." I said.

"Don't worry Luke, we'll find out soon" He responded.

The ship arrived at our destination. Everyone started rushing out to the docks. The Professor and I stayed back until everyone poured out. After a while we walked down the ramp and started looking around for Marilyn.

A woman with dark hair and a black dress approached us. A girl around my age followed behind. She also had dark hair, but her hair was curly, not straight. She wore a red and black t-shirt with skinny jeans.

"Hello Hershel." Called out the woman."It's me, Marilyn. This young lady right here is Heather." She pointed the girl. Heather smiled at me and just waved at the Professor.

"It is wonderful to see you again, Marilyn." Added the Professor."Now, about the mysteries ."

**So, how'd you like it? Please tell me in the reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops. Sorry. I accidently updated the same chapter. Okay, second chapter. I may take awhile to update this story because I get writer's block A LOT.**

Heather's POV

I don't know who these people are. I only know their names. Top Hat Guy: Professor Layton. Little Blue Dude: Luke. Mrs. Marilyn told me, "You'll soon get used to them. Don't worry". But I wasn't so sure about that.

I was left on the streets all alone by my parents. Mrs. Marilyn found me and toke me in. So, you see now why I call her Mrs. Marilyn?

The Professor and Mrs. Marilyn walked ahead of us leaving Luke and me behind. I didn't worry when we lost them. I know my way back.

Luke followed me in silence. I could see him moving his lips out of the corner of my eyes. For some reason he didn't talk. So I had to start the conversation.

"Luke, do you know why we called you over here?" I asked.

"Well yes and no."

"Oh. Well, Mrs. Marilyn's husband, Mr. Jacob, has disappeared and we don' know where he is. Last time I saw him, he was heading towards a dark alley way. I tried to stop him, but he didn't listen."

"Well that's weird. Can you show me the alley way?"

"Sure. This way." I pointed to the right and ran down the street. Luke followed behind. He past me up two to three times, and had to wait for me to catch up.

Awhile later we ended up at the beginning of a pitch black street.

"Well here it is." I said backing up. I wasn't exactly eager to be back at this place.

"Wait, and why were you here if you knew this was a bad place?"

"Oh, well, you know, just, hanging." I panicked. I didn't want to reveal my secret to Luke, even though he is very cute.

"Um….okay. Let's go tell the professor then."

**Flipping awesome! Remember not to always trust people. ESPECIALLY if it's me. I could leave this on a cliff hanger next time. You never know. And remember, I can get writer's block easily. So don't count on a fast update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't get mad at me for short chapters. I'm sorry if I can't make my fucking brain to work. BLAME MY BRAIN!**

Layton's POV

"Marilyn, should I worry about Heather and Luke?"

"Nonsense. Heather knows her way around. And as long as Luke stays with her, then we shouldn't worry."

"Yes, I suppose." We arrived at a tall building. Marilyn pushed the door open and a rush of cold air came out. Inside was spectacular. The ceilings were adorned with chandeliers. White columns aligned the perimeter of the walls.

"Well, this is where I live. Of course, I don't live in the lobby. Come, let's go to my apartment."

The elevator swiftly rose up to the 4th floor. We entered her apartment.

"Hershel, do you want a cup of tea?"

"Yes, that will be splendid. Thank you. May I ask where you last saw your husband?"

Her face darkened. "I-I don't remember. I'm sorry Hershel."

"I understand. Do you think Heather will know?"

"Maybe. You can ask."

She came back from the kitchen carrying two cups of tea. As soon as Marilyn set the cups down, someone knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Marilyn," said a familiar voice," it's us. Luke and Heather."

"Oh, well then, come in. The door's open."

Luke stepped in followed by Heather. Heather had a worried expression on her face.

"Professor," she said, "We have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You see, last I saw Mr. Jacob, he was heading towards a dark alley way. I tried calling him, but he didn't listen. It was like he was possessed or something. He didn't turn around, he just kept on walking."

"I see. This is really quite the predicament." I said. "Can you show me where?"

"Yeah. This way." She ran out the door. I had a feeling that what we were about to encounter would not be good at all.

**Wow. 3 chapters and I still don't have writer's block. I'm a lucky banana, aren't I? XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, look sorry I haven't updated in a long time. But it's because I have writer's bloke. So if you want to give me any ideas, I'm all ears. I am NOT setting this up for adoption, so don't try to take it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT! IF YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE, GO TO MY SCHOOL AND MY TEACHERS! Well I've had a lot of school work to do and I had to deal with my broken heart (if you want to know about that just tell me in the reviews and I'll tell you in the next chapter). So yeah. Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy. Now, read.**

Luke's P.O.V

"Heather, do you even know where we are going?" We have been walking for over an hour now and I'm starting to think that she doesn't remember where the ally is.

"Yes, of course I do Luke." She kept walking. "Now we turn…here? No…here? No, that can't be right. I…I…forgot." Heather turned around looking shocked. She looked down at her shoes. There was something off about her. I couldn't really find what, but I knew something was wrong.

"Its okay, Heather. Don't hurt yourself trying to remember. We'll find it later." I walked by here and lifted her head so she was forced to look at me. Immediately, I knew that she wasn't Heather. Something sparkled on her cheek. I touched her cheek and it felt cold. I tried wiping it off but it still stayed on there. The only thing that came off was the color of her skin. I looked back at the professor. He was as surprised as I was. What was going on?

"What's wrong, Luke?" Heather asked. I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're not Heather. You're a…robot." Her eyes started to glow red.

"Is that a problem?" The world went black and I can't remember what happened next. I couldn't get my mind off of this: If this Heather is a robot, then where is the real Heather? Where is the Heather I meant when we first arrived? Where is the Heather that I fell in love with?

**Oh no. Poor Luke. I feel sorry for him. Sorry, short chapter. Hoped you liked it though. ^-^**


End file.
